10 Songfic Challenge
by musicchica10
Summary: 10 Drabbles for 10 Songs. Arthur and Ariadne.


_Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

* * *

1. Winter - Joshua Radin

_I should know who I am by now  
I walk the record stand somehow  
Thinkin' of winter  
The name is the splinter inside me  
While I wait_

Ariadne loved the winter. She loved it because she could wear scarves without looking like she was trying to hide behind her clothes. She felt that too often she would hide behind her scarves because she wasn't sure who she was yet.

Arthur saw behind her scarves. He saw the person she was, who she wanted to be and he loved spending time with her.

Soon after the Inception job, Arthur had called her up and asked her to go out for coffee. It was well into December, into winter when they had their coffee date. Ariadne looked back to that day and remembered it with a smile.

She really did hate that he had to leave for jobs so often. When he was gone she missed him so much. But because it was winter she knew he'd be back soon. They would be together in December. Warm and holding each other by the fire.

* * *

2. Express Yourself – Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Madonna Cover)

_Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

_You don't need diamond rings  
Or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down_

Arthur watched sadly as Ariadne dated guys who didn't treat her right. They didn't hit her or anything, but they neglected her. When they couldn't spend time with her they would buy her things. Jewelry, clothes, cars. Arthur was sick of it. He was sick of watching her go through all the pain and being hurt by them again and again.

He wanted to tell her she deserved the best. As many times as he tried to tell her he could be the best, he just didn't manage to get the words out. So instead he watched.

Ariadne knew that she needed a man who would treat her right and put her first. To prove to her that he is the one for her and that she matters. Deep down she wanted Arthur to do that. But she knew he was afraid to. Until she started dating Eames he had stood by and watched, but as that relationship ended, Arthur finally gave in and told her how he felt about her.

He was the one that was right for her. He would express himself to her and love her like she should be loved. Ariadne was happy for that.

* * *

3. Something – Jim Sturgess (Across the Universe Soundtrack)

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

Arthur couldn't figure out what it was about Ariadne that he loved so much. Maybe it was the way she walked so sure of herself, or her smile. Her smile reached her eyes.

Perhaps it was how she would get so excited when she was working or how her eyes would sparkle when he would compliment her.

There was just something about her and he couldn't place his finger on it. He was sad to have to tell her that soon he'd have to leave for another job. He didn't get the chance to take her out for a date or tell her that she was special, unique.

He saw how her face fell when he said he had to take a job in London. He told her that he would be back and she made him promise.

He knew that there was something in the way she made him promise that made his promise mean more. He'd be back for her. She was something.

* * *

4. You Can't Hurry Love – Phil Collins

_My mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
But it's a game of give and take  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes_

_How many heartaches must I stand  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
when I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

Arthur had dated different girls over the years. Nothing serious, there was only one in college, but that ended disastrous. He had proposed to her and she declined, claiming she wanted to experience life before settling down.

He was tired of dating and gave up on it. He remembered his mom talking to him about his breakup, and she told him that love can't be rushed into. It was something you had to wait for.

He knew he shouldn't be afraid of heartbreak, but he was. He didn't want to get into that again and didn't think about dating. That is, until he met Ariadne. When he met her, he was fascinated with her, with the way she talked, moved, smiled, laughed. Everything about her intrigued him. It was then that he realized what his mom meant by not rushing into love.

He now realized that because he waited he had the best woman in the world as his wife. He smiled and kissed her softly.

* * *

5. Edge of Desire – John Mayer

_Young and full of running,  
tell me where is that taking me  
just a great figure eight  
or a tiny infinity._

_Love is really nothing  
but a dream that keeps waking me.  
For all of my trying  
we still end up dying;  
how can it be?_

_Don't say a word; just come over and lie here with me  
'cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see._

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe.  
There, I just said it; I'm scared you'll forget about me._

Ariadne was much younger than him. Not too much, but enough that he did think about it a few times. To her the age difference didn't matter, and if she was ok with it, then so was he.

She was so full of life, and it brought a joy and excitement to his life. They would spend hours just talking and lying in each others arms in bed. Arthur had vowed that he wouldn't get another person involved in extraction, especially a woman. Because of that he had stayed celibate for years.

When Ariadne walked into his life he knew that he would break all the vows and promises he made to himself. She was the reason why he'd go back on everything he said.

Ariadne would spend the night at his house and when she wouldn't he would wish she was there with him. His desire for her was so intense that it scared him. He told her one night while they were laying in bed that he was afraid she'd forget about him, want to leave him, realize that he was much older and find another younger man. She stroked his cheek and assured him that there was no other man for her.

Smiling, he kissed her and turned to his nightstand, pulling out a small black box.

"Well in that case, will you marry me Ariadne?" Arthur grinned as her face went from shock to excitement in an instant.

"Yes. Of course!" Ariadne squealed and pinned him, placing kisses on his face and chest.

* * *

6. One Week – Barenaked Ladies

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together come back and see me  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday, you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

Arthur knew that Ariadne was pissed with him. He shouldn't have told her that she was gaining weight. He hadn't meant that she was fat, just that she was beginning to show.

Ariadne hadn't looked at him or talked to him in a week. One whole week. She gave him the silent treatment and wouldn't talk to him directly. It got to the point where Eames told Arthur he better talk to her.

Truth was, he was afraid of it. But he decided it was time to talk to his pregnant, hormonal wife. He found her watching tv alone in the dark. He laughed and she glared at him. He thought she was so adorable when she was angry, but he quickly regained his composure and apologized to her.

After much groveling and apologizing she sighed and kissed him. Knowing full well that he hadn't meant it that way.

"Your lucky baby here isn't born yet. Otherwise they'd see me beat you up." Ariadne joked playfully.

* * *

7. Can't Let Go – Landon Pigg

_Well I cant let go  
No, I cant let go of you  
Youre holding me back without even trying to.  
I cant let go  
I cant move on from the past  
Without lifting a finger youre holding me back._

Arthur couldn't let go of her. He really couldn't. But he had to watch her storm angrily out of his life when she found out that he was married before and didn't tell her.

She wanted to know if he even had a family. He hesitated and she took that as a yes, storming out and claiming she'd be back for her stuff later.

He wanted to get her back, to explain everything to her. He hadn't told her about his marriage because he was 18 and they got the marriage annulled a month later. She had thought she was pregnant so he decided to marry her, but it turned out that she faked it all and later didn't want to be with him.

Now the best thing in his life was walking out. He knew that he couldn't, wouldn't, let go of her. He never felt so heartbroken before. Not wanting to lose her, he decided to sit her down and explain everything, if she came back.

Three days later Ariadne showed up, tears streaming down her face as he explained to her. She didn't want to lose him either, she couldn't let go of him, and that was the only reason she came back. Arthur and Ariadne hugged each other, tears falling freely. Neither of them wanting to let go.

* * *

8. Assassin – John Mayer

_Enter the morning light  
To find the day is burning the curtains and the wine  
In a little white room  
Though I'm not alone, her head is heavy on me  
She's sleeping like a child  
What could I do_

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone  
You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone  
Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again  
But the sun came up again_

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen  
I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing  
I'm an assassin and I had a job to do  
Little did I know that girl was an assassin too_

Arthur had never been one to give up his heart so easily. He had several one night stands and would make sure to leave before the light was shining through the windows.

It was just who he was. Who he had become ever since becoming an extractor. He was dangerous, an assassin if you will. He broke hearts, and he knew it, but he felt nothing for all the nameless women.

Ariadne never was one for one night stands. She was a long term relationship person. After having too much to drink, they stumbled into the hotel room, knowing full well what was going to happen.

Arthur thought about leaving her. Forgetting the night and having her wake up alone. He stared at her for hours, knowing that his job required him to not get too intimate with a woman, but he found out that she was an assassin too. She stole his heart, and if he left her, he would lose his heart.

In that moment he realized that he must stay. He couldn't leave. He couldn't do that. Not to her. Ariadne stirred in her sleep and Arthur watched as her eyes fluttered open. Once the initial shock wore off, Ariadne pulled him closer and kissed him.

"You're still here." Ariadne stated, surprise etched in her tone.

Arthur nodded. "I couldn't leave. Not you."

Ariadne smiled. Arthur knew now, they were both assassins. And they had their jobs, but they caught each other, and now things were going to have to fall into place.

* * *

9. Dressed to Kill – Landon Pigg

_Are you wondering  
wondering if I like you?  
Or are you wondering  
If I care at all  
Cause all that you're getting  
all that you're getting are glances  
and if you're lucky, a stare_

_I know I feed your desires  
to wear red lipstick and be dressed for the kill  
Yeah, I know I feed your desires  
Cause now you're murdering my soul_

Ariadne would stare at Arthur. She would wonder if he liked her, cared about her at all. She noticed his little glances and stares. She just didn't know how he felt, and it was killing her.

For their next job Arthur had set up the second dream level to be a ball. Ariadne chose to wear red lipstick, a little black dress, and make up. She was dressed to prey after him. To steal his heart. All because Arthru would stare at her.

While at work, she'd pull her scarves down lower and unbutton her top button on her shirt, lowering her collar. Arthur could tell what she was doing to him. He was feeding her desires, desires that she wouldn't have done had it been any other man.

Arthur had created a criminal. A woman out to steal his heart. To kill him. Now he was sorry he didn't chase after her, because he gave her the impression that he led her on, and now she was a killer. A woman out to steal men's hearts, when the only heart she needed was his. All because of his stares and glances.

* * *

10. Quequ'un M'a Dit – Carla Bruni

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud  
Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux  
Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..._

_Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serait-ce possible alors ?_

Ariadne really loved listening to French music. She loved France and everything to do with it. The cuisine, the language, the culture. She knew that Arthur loved it too. He spent most of his time in France as a child. He had told her.

They had been dating for a few months when he suddenly ended it. She had no idea why. He even stopped coming to Paris (that she knew of.)

Cobb had checked up on her a few times. He really cared about her, and his concern in his voice showed that. He knew that Ariadne was falling hard for Arthur and when he suddenly broke it off, he wanted to make sure she was dealing ok.

"He still loves you, you know?" Cobb told her during one of their conversations.

"What?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable as a familiar lump in her throat formed.

"Arthur still loves you." Cobb repeatd.

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"He told me."

"Arthur told you that? Well if he really did, he'd come talk to me. Not tell others." Ariadne angrily snapped.

Cobb sighed. "He's in France now. I could give you his address and phone number."

"Ok." Ariadne agreed, thinking about all the things she'd say to him.

Dom gave her all the information and she scribbled it down quickly. Two days later she was at his door. She knocked and when Arthur opened the door he was visibly surprised.

"How did you find me?" Arthur asked sheepishly.

"I have my ways." Ariadne replied.

Arthur let her in and watched her carefully. "What are you doing here?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Do you still love me? Is it even possible that you love me still?" Ariadne blurted out.

Arthur stared at her, dumbfounded with the question. He didn't know what to say. Of course he still loved her.

"What makes you think I do."

"Someone told me you still do." Ariadne answered.

"Who?"

"I don't remember. It was a while back." She lied.

Arthur continued to stare at her before nodding. She ran into his arms and he kissed her passionately.

"Yes, I still love you." He whispered to her in between kisses.

"Good." She replied. Glad to have him back.


End file.
